Prior to this invention the user of a conventional umbrella, when caught in a rainstorm, was often not adequately protected. Because of windswept rain or splashing causing somewhat horizontal movement of the rainwater a person could become quite wet even when using an umbrella in such situations. This was due to the fact that an ordinary umbrella was designed to protect from rain falling primarily straight down and the umbrella could be pointed in just one direction for only limited protection.
Thus, people often were soaking wet in windy rainstorms even if they had a conventional umbrella in use. Moreover, though the rainstorm was without substantial wind, as a person moved, he would step out of the limited protection of an ordinary umbrella and tend to get his knees and legs wet.
In essence, an ordinary umbrella provides very limited protection in windstorms and mainly is useful only while standing still in rain falling nearly straight down. Thus, a need developed for a rain protection structure which was as compact and easily carried as an ordinary umbrella, but which afforded more complete protection from getting wet. Accordingly, it is a primary purpose of this invention to provide a structure which nearly completely protects a person from a wide variety of inclement weather conditions, including windblown rain. At the same time this device is as compact and easy to carry as a ordinary umbrella.